The present document relates to multi-wavelength passive optical networks (MW-PONs).
Presently, many passive optical data communications systems transmit signals between endpoints using a single wavelength for transmission. With the ever-increasing demand on the amount of data that can be carried over an existing fiber optic network, network operators have begun using multiple wavelengths for transmitting data over their networks.
The use of multiple optical wavelengths poses additional operational issues, including activation of an optical network unit (ONU) in the network and preventing rogue behavior of ONUs.